Circumstances of Fate
by MysticForest44
Summary: Separated by fate, brought together by destiny. Love can be found in places no one would ever know it could be. A collection of 200-word ficlets of either Takumi and Corrin or Leo and Corrin with alphabetical themes per chapter. A collab work by MysticForest44 and Ravenille
1. Aversion (Takumi)

**Aversion**

They were like fire and ice.

So blistering was Takumi: his eyes raging with the passion of a thousand wildfires. He was a lava storm. All that was ever in his core was the desire to be better; to turn the opinions of the world upside-down in the grace of his great flames. He was alone; he had not a moment for picayune romance.

So chilly was Corrin: her frigid blade plunging into the souls of the damned and tearing their hearts with a kiss of its cold graze. The moment she abandoned the warmth of her olden family, she adopted the freezing temperature of loneliness and sorrow. She was alone; she had no opportunity for tete-a-tete romance.

He was aversive of her presence. She could turn coats any time.

And yet, those tears that she shed every time her voice faced rejection from her past... They were very much like his.

She knew he had always disliked her.

And yet, those hands that enveloped her bleeding own were so warm; thawing the freezing cold of her lonely heart.

If they were really fire and ice, then how come their lips melded so perfectly together?

If they were really fire and ice, then how come their hearts forgot the meaning of aversion?


	2. Believe (Takumi)

**Believe**

He wanted to believe that another world existed.

 _"I'm so sorry things turned out the way they did."_

A world where her branch of fate led to them. A path where she returned to the light and embraced her birthright.

 _"I wonder what it would have been like to fight alongside you."_

But he was already fully aware of it. He already had the image vividly painted on his head.

They could have been a family. Basking in the peaceful dawn, their arms wrapped around each other as they watched their children run around.

 _"It's all right, Corrin. We finally got to say the things we needed to say."_

He had a habit of forging lies. There were words that he would not be able to convey no matter how eager he was to spill it.

 _"You've done more than enough. My heart's finally at peace."_

But as long as she was happy, even though he was not part of that happiness, it was more than worth it.

 _"We'll all be together again someday, Corrin! Good-bye..."_

He wanted to believe that in another world, he could finally say how much she meant to him and how much he loved her.


	3. Capture (Leo)

**Capture**

He's captured by his fate as a Nohrian Prince. Born within a kingdom that's clad in shade and forsaken by light, he's entangled with the shambolic battle for position and glory that he never desired.

The world where he resided had no room for benignant individuals.

In this unforgiving kingdom, he edified himself on how to steel and set aside his heart in favor of his mind's logical solutions.

Clashes, conflicts, and conquest; these molded the present him.

He was a prince of darkness. A being that's never bound to bask in the warm light.

Hence why, beyond question, his path must diverge from hers.

She's altruistic; overflowing with dazzling radiance.

Her place definitely laid not within the barren, gloomy walls, but within the sunlit lands.

He always cherished her... loved her more than anything else.

It's why he was willing to let go.

 _"I've hidden my feelings for so long... I can't believe you felt the same way all this time. Stay with me forever."_

He'd bury those words along the frigid dusk, neglecting the flower that bloomed in his heart to wilt in the uncompassionate rain.

For she captured his heart...but hers was already entrapped in another man's.


	4. Dynamite (Leo)

*Important: Diatomaceous earth and nitroglycerin are components of a dynamite.

 **Dynamite**

She was a dynamite. She was a mixture of all the dangerous.

She was a diatomaceous earth. So fine, so white, so soft; a fine powder of ivory softly glistening under the sensuous candlelight.

She was a nitroglycerin. She was a medicine; an intoxicating drug. She seized his aching heart and temporarily mended it; only to dilate its veins and make him thirst for her.

He knew she was addictively dangerous.

In the darkness of the dreamlike reality they were enclosed in, she was a shimmering white. Like powder; only tainted by the episodic licks of the flickering light and the gentle caress of his cold-tipped fingers.

In the darkness of the dreamlike reality they were enclosed in, he was a grieving black. Like obsidian; only ignited apart by the searing heat of her crimson kiss. She ravaged him; depredated him; blew him apart. She left him with no defenses. She left him with flaring marks of lascivious reminisce inertly embedded atop his pale skin.

Pale. He was white. White, like her. Blown to dust. Bare.

As the candlelight extinguished into the night, two bodies lingered in a solitary kiss.

She was a dynamite; a mixture of beauty and passion.


	5. Exclusive (Takumi)

**Exclusive**

They were exclusive to one another.

Two paths that grew parallel to each other, intersected at a singular point, slowly amalgamated into one.

Washed away by fate's great waves, "You and me" was weaved into "we".

 _"She must have known that someday I would fall in love with you. That it was... fated."_

He was a storm, his voice echoed like thunder; his eyes scintillated like the flicker of violent lightning strikes.

She was a fire, her heart radiant amidst the Stygian terrene; her blade, incinerating those who impede the dawn to cinders.

Little by little, step by step, their hearts within their feet; their scarred hearts learned the meaning of love.

Naked in each others' eyes, they saw the nitty-gritty axioms behind those walls.

Their boons and banes, their nightmares, their tears, everything.

Two weary and wounded souls, two imperfect beings, falling in each others' arms perfectly.

The bells resounded, the crowd vocalized their merriment.

But all their ears perceived were each others' heartbeats dancing in a single rhythm and tempo. Their bruised and calloused hands, decorated with identical rings, tightly intertwined. Their lips, after conveying heartfelt oaths, met each others' warmth.

Those words, those kisses, that one particular love, were only exclusive for each other.


	6. Fabric (Takumi)

**Fabric**

The twilight was dim; the lights flickered dead.

The silence was penetrated only by the pleasured rustle of fabric.

Her hair was ethereal; her legs were silken. The reds on her face were enchanting and the gasps from her throat were songs of scorching passion. She was all he ever wanted.

With a blanket of sweat on his chest, he laid limp next to her; only the spellbinding scent of love left of his consciousness.

And yet, she let go.

He still remembered the balmy infatuation of her caress. Their fingers used to entwine so perfectly together, but the warmth was all too prematurely besieged by the poisonous embrace of his bloodied bow.

He wanted to scream; to claw at his heart. He wanted to reach out to her; to return to her fragrant arms. The voice of desperation violently shook inside his throat, and yet, his cry of help demised in his grieving darkness before they were even born.

In its stead, his shaking fingers released the cold-blooded arrow.

In return, he received a chilling snip to the strings of his heart.

With a pool of blood on his chest, he laid limp in her arms; only the blood-stained fabric left of his memories.

The twilight was dim; the lights flickered dead.


	7. Grin (Leo)

**Grin**

He'd never forget her grin.

That grin that brought daylight in his frosty, starless nights; that grin that thawed his heart and shattered his walls.

Her smile, ever so sweet, befitted her benevolent spirit that swayed dozens of stray blades. It dazzled even in this gelid and unforgiving life, in this unsympathetic world.

Her smile, no matter how trivial and illogical, was his sunlight.

 _"This is the ring you give to one special person whom you vow to love for eternity._

T'was brightest when she's clad in that white gown, their eyes locked only at each other.

 _"When I bought this ring for you, for the first time in my life, I felt...happy."_

But that same ring was also the one that grazed upon his tears.

Their shared glee was ephemeral; burned luminously before it flickered out.

He never believed in gods. Still, he prayed. That their lives wouldn't diverge that early.

Yet it was inevitable.

His smile was genuine as his tears raced themselves.

She smiled one last time... as her hand slipped from his.

The radiance of the sun dwindled and died but he'd never forget her grin.

For in this precious bundle that she left, it lived.


	8. Hour (Leo)

**Hour**

In the scattered light that bled to the scene glazed in grey, a beautiful lady stood alone. She was cold; her fragile fingers twining the blade bathed in the blood of the fallen.

She had always hated this hour. She hated the frigid silence. Everything was as cold as the lamenting glint of her lone sword.

With every step that she took, she tore a piece of her heart and offered it to the graves drowning in sorrow. She plucked. Plucked until only a fragment remained of what it used to be.

Until he returned all her lost pieces.

He pulled her in; mended her tired flesh. He accepted all of her and kissed her battered soul. He took her dwindling thorns and grew a blooming rose in their stead. He flourished the flowers back to her stagnant world.

And now, in the same hour, her fingers delicately brushed the golden threads off his face. Her lips trembled with adoration; his eyes sang her unspoken vows of cherish. Their hearts were at peace.

In the scattered light that bled to the scene glazed in rose, a beautiful lady laid with her prince. She was warm; her dainty fingers resting on her belly carrying the fruit of their efflorescent love.


	9. Identity (Takumi)

**Identity**

Who was he? Frankly, he didn't know.

Perhaps he was the second prince to the mighty kingdom of Hoshido. Perhaps he was the fated heir to the stellar glimmer of the bow fit for a peerless God. Or, perhaps, he was nothing but a friendly neighborhood rabbit.

He didn't know.

Time and time did she try; time and time did she get a very vocal rejection. It was always: "Why does my face look retarded?" or "My hair doesn't look like a pineapple!". Tonight was most peculiar, if not worst.

How incredibly white. How incredibly fluffy. How incredibly cute. He was a rabbit; a cuddly, plushy rabbit.

His reply to her affection was none too pleasant. And so he was rewarded with an elegant, lovely crimson mark of a slender hand to his pale, pale cheek.

He didn't feel exceptionally proud of his prize.

With his pride neatly tucked under his coat, he went to solicit her proclivity again.

There she was; snoozing softly. Her fingers were bandaged, yet her face was serene. In her arms were two cute bunny plushies; both clad in garments of wed. Takumi and Corrin.

Who was he? Frankly, the future husband of the princess of rabbits.


	10. Jagged (Takumi)

**Jagged**

Their lives were entangled in a web of jagged lines.

He's the wayward wind; a zephyr that clad itself with tempest and thunderstorms, deviated from the light's path. His heart; a sturdy and mighty wall as he spoke, a fragile glass while he wept. The lamenting wails of a child, lost as an echo in the depths of his raging anger and hate. He's a doubled edged blade; the wounds he inflicted on others gashed his own soul.

She's the ocean's gray waves; a benevolent fluid caught in the wild and ferocious tides of fate, trekked the gloomy treacherous trail. Her heart; cleaved into two, was tightly gripped by the thorns of remorse and anguish. Her memories that're bathed in light, faded to foams as she embraced the dark.

A hate born from unfulfilled promises; an arrow released for vengeance and justice.

A betrayal born from love; a blade that swung for protection and peace.

Two lacerated souls walked on jagged lanes.

 _"No one... loves me..."_

She did. She loved him dearly.

It's why she turned cloaks, aimed her blade to those she treasured.

But he fell into the chasm of forlorn.

And she wasn't able to grasp his hand.


End file.
